


El Paso

by MadisonnRoxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonnRoxx/pseuds/MadisonnRoxx
Summary: Recall has been initiated and Hanzo has been called. Forgiveness is not the path he has chosen. Redemption found his soul strangled from his past deeds. Perhaps he could settle for closure instead, for both himself, his brother, and lost mate, Jesse McCree.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 10





	El Paso

_Perhaps I am a fool to think there is still hope for you... but I do._

Sitting seiza in front of the bloodied shrine, Hanzo's gaze followed the chipped blade. _It's time to pick a side..._ Footsteps pattered against the dojo's mat to Hanzo's right in a hazy fog.   
_"You must do better Hanzo, for the clan. For your brother." A young boys head hung down in shame, his scent soured by despair. "Father I-I", he bit his lip and continued to look down, the woven threads burned into his brain. Blood rushed to his cheek to the imprint there on his pale skin, he would do better. He must do better. After all, he had presented as an Omega. Dishonor was all that was left for him now should he not become perfect. "I cannot afford an Omegan first born... yet, here we are. Genji will be an Alpha, the heir to this clan should you make on mis-step. You will not disappoint me." His fathers figured disappeared and a soft scent floated in. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes, warmth embraced him. "Mama..." "Shhh my little dragon. You cannot cry, not anymore. You have a strength within you now, one no your father nor brother could ever understand. Stand tall, you must leave my nest and fend for your own. Do not be consumed by your fire my little dragon... ride the tides and find peace. For now, let me hold you..."  
  
_ That was the last time he had felt his mother's embrace. She smelled of home, her scent he could never quite break down and instead was something you were surrounded in. Unconditional love. The smell of tobacco and whiskey hit him hard.   
  
_"Darlin I- I love you. I mean it. Come with me back to America, I would take care of you." A small life, somewhere in the romantic desert Jesse often sang to him about in his little songs on that beaten guitar he'd carried around. A small house, with children running rampant and laughter bouncing off the walls. His lover had left a tinge of black on his serape from Blackwatch and reality seeped into his chest. A crushing feeling, squeezing his heart as he knew it would be impossible._ _"Just hold me Jesse..." leather gloves snuck beneath his layered fabric and soft lips left a trail on his neck, "That I can do Darlin'...."  
_

The dragons in the painting emanated and seemed to stare straight into his soul. It was time to choose a side. He had not been seeking forgiveness and now confronted with the sins of his past, redemption was closer in sight. Perhaps, he could settle for peace. Footsteps pattered onto the roof tops as the figure fled Shimada Castle, leaving the groaning guards to wake. Cherry blossoms fell on the window ledge as Hanzo sat, gazing into his pack of belongings. It had been almost a month since Genji re-appeared into his life. Just yesterday, there was a scene playing all over the news in Paris, his brother fighting alongside recalled Overwatch. Promptly, he received 


End file.
